Prince Charming
by PepperSalt45
Summary: How else was she supposed to get her voice back? One-Shot


Maya's morning was not going her way.

The night before she had gone out to some Indie concert. Brandon (who had an embarrassingly large crush on her) decided that taking her there would lead her to fall hopelessly in love with him. It maybe would've worked if the band they saw hadn't had her ex, Josh, as the lead guitarist. That was a messy relationship that she did _not_ want to get into.

Even though she technically broke up with him, it still hurt seeing him flirting with all those girls after the concert. So, even though she had work in the morning and class after that, she downed tequila shots, losing count after four.

Waking up in the morning, she saw that:

1\. She wasn't in her bed.

2\. Somebody decided to open the fucking blinds and light was streaming through them In a way she would've found beautiful and maybe wanted to paint if she didn't have the largest headache in her entire life.

The clock next to her read 8:45, and she shot out of the covers, glancing down and thanking god she was in the clothes she wore last night. But, _shit_ , Riley was going to kill her. Her shift at the _Disney_ store started at 9:30, and by now traffic would be really bad and she wasn't even sure where she was.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." She whispered under her breath, looking for any of her belongings. Where the fuck was Brandon? She assumed this was his house because the last thing she remembered was being dragged into a cab (which was very fuzzy). She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Sitting at the counter was Brandon, which made her breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"What's up?" He said through a large mouth full of pancakes. She wrinkled her nose. "Where's—" She gasped, her hand shooting up to hold her throat. Her voice was hoarse and cracked. She tried cleared it, and repeated herself, getting no improvement. She groaned, but stopped, not wanting to strain it anymore. Brandon started laughing. "I guess all that screaming you did last night got to you." She held up the middle finger. He put his hands up in surrender and motioned his head toward a plate. "I made some pancakes for you." She shook her head, tapping her wrist and throwing her head toward the door. He nodded, and stood up grabbing her purse and his keys.

"C'mon blondie. I'll drive you home."

"Can I have some Advil first?" She asked. God, it sounded like she was dying.

* * *

When she got into work at 10:00, Riley insisted on telling people her voice was gone because _Ursula took it and ohmygod it's gonna be such a cute idea Maya!_ She complied, because Riley was her not only her best friend, but also her manager and this wasn't the first time she was late. So here she was, strolling around the store bored, a notepad in her hand reading, 'Ursula took my voice, but I'm still happy to help!' She was straightening up some toys, when she felt a tugging on her shirt. Maya turned around, and found a little girl who looked about five grinning up at her.

"Hi! Can you help me find this really cool Elsa doll? It sings and has really cool snow powers that come out of it! Mary has one and she said that her mommy brought it from the Disney store so I made Mrs. Walker come here and buy me, but I can't find it!" Maya recognized the little girl as Ava, Riley's little brothers friend. Maya smiled back, and handed her the notepad, motioning her to read it. Her eyes lit up, and she looked back at Maya with determination.

"Oh no! We have to find Prince Charming to get your voice back! Ursula is such a meanie! Come on!" She grabbed Maya's hand and started pulling her away from the shelf, and Maya tried stopping, but _why was this kid so strong_. She looked around for help; she wasn't sure who her guardian was, and Riley was behind the counter checking people out.

Ava pulled them up to multiple guys, asking if they could be Maya's prince charming because her voice was stolen by Ursula. They looked amused and caught on with what was going on, but gently rejected her. Maya wasn't sure if she should be offended or relieved. She was sure; however; that her face was the color of Ariel's hair.

After, like, five guys later, she was dragged to a tall, blonde dude. Ava tapped on his back, and her turned. Maya's breath caught into her throat because this guy was _gorgeous_. She gulped, cringing as Ava started talking.

"… and now you need to become her Prince Charming or else she's never, _ever_ going to get her voice back!" She closed her eyes, waiting for rejection again.

"Okay." Her eyes burst open, surprise evident on her face. Ava started giggling, letting go of her hand and stepping aside, removing the only barrier between this man and Maya. "What do I have to do?" Maya noticed her had a slight-country twang to his voice. She quickly grabbed her notepad and pen, and began writing down a message.

"Hhmm, you have to kiss her!" Ava shouted, grinning like mad. Maya showed him the notepad. _You don't have to do this._ He grinned, and she thinks her heart stopped beating for a second. "I want to. We can't have Ursula keeping your voice forever now, can we?" He stepped closer and smirked, and Maya's hand started getting sweaty and she stopped breathing because this insanely attractive guy was about to kiss her. She could faintly hear Ava squealing in the background, but every other sound was drowned out by the pounding of her heartbeat.

He brushed his lips over hers, and she seriously hoped her breath didn't stink. His hands came to rest on her face, and she realized that she should probably be kissing back and not just fucking standing there like a dumb walrus. She wasn't sure how long they stood there, kissing and her inwardly worrying about how sweaty she was getting, but when they pulled away, Ava was standing beside Riley, who had her jaw dropped.

Maya's face was on fire as she glanced back to the tall stranger, biting her lip as he took a step back, a grin erupting on his face. "Yay!" Riley screamed, throwing her arms up in the air. Maya giggled, looking down at the ground and avoiding the guy's eye.

"I'm Lucas, by the way." He said, grabbing the notepad (which had fallen on the ground, long forgotten) and wrote something down, before winking at her and walking away. Maya stood there, shocked, embarrassed, then angry because she was Maya Hunter! Since when did she get star struck over boys and so flustered over a single, stupid kiss and walked away from! She looked down at the notepad, her anger quickly forgotten as she read the note.

 _When Ursula gives you your voice back, call me? 423-904-1335 - Prince Charming_

* * *

 **First fanfiction on here lets go. This is super rushed and bad but I really wanted to publish on here lol. Inspo for this came from a instagram post I saw. Also the characters are probably OOC and I'm sorry for that still trying to get in the hang of writing their characters. Also wrote this because I love Lucas and Maya so much. Okay thanks for reading love yall. also dont call the number i made it up hopefully it isn't someones actual number lol.**


End file.
